pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pallet Town Tourmanet
Ninth episode. Woo! Plot The gang is seen waiting in a line. Steve: OH I CAN'T WAIT! YOU GUYS GONNA GET REKT! Dakota: Dream on. Abi: I'll crush both of your sorry butts. Dakota: Are you a champion? Abi: No. Dakota: Elite Four Member? Abi: No. Dakota: Gym Leader? Abi: No. Dakota: League Winner? Abi: No. Dakota: Trainer Favorite? Abi: Nope. Dakota: Well then be quiet, because I've been all five! Announcer: The Pokémon Tourmanet is now starting. Trainers, get your Pokémon ready and prepare for battle! The gang walks in, separting. Announcer: The first battle will be Dawn vs. Gary. Steve: What? Dawn is in this and...she's against Gary. Oh wow. Dakota: Right? Announcer: One on One! Go! Dawn: Ambipom, spotlight! Gary: Umbreon! Steve: Oh, he's using Umbreon too. They sent out their Pokémon, Gary: Hate to do this to babe like y-*a aura blast hits Gary* Dakota: Don't even. Gary: Ugh...Umbreon, Dark Pluse! Dawn: Ambipom, dodge it and use Agility! Ambipom disappears and dodges a black energy pulse. Dawn: Ambipom, Focus Punch! Ambipom punches Umbreon with a glowing fist, knocking it back. Umbreon then fires a close-range Dark Pulse, knocking Ambipom out. Announcer: Ambipom is unable to battle, meaning Gary is moving to the next round! Gary: Yes. Sorry, babe. Dawn: Whatever. Steve is seen drooling at Dawn. Dakota pulls his ear. Steve: OW OW OW! Dakota: Knock it o- Announcer: Next battle: Steve vs Ahmad Steve and Ahmad: WHAT!? Dakota: My money's on a draw. Steve and Ahmad head to the stage. Announcer: Let the battle begin! Ahmad: Go, Houndour! Houndour pops out of it's Pokéball. Steve: Houndour...a fire/dark type. Alright, Quagsire, go! He throws a Pokéball, letting Quagsire out. Korrina: Go, Steve! Kick his ash. Dakota: SORRY ASH!! On Mt. Silver Ash: Da fudge. Back to the tournament... Ahmad: Ember! Houndour releases small fire particles at Quagsire, but it doesn't affect him. Steve: Tsk tsk. Houndour then uses Dark Pulse, doing normal damage. Steve: Hey! Announcer: And Dark Pulse is now the most popular move this tournament! Steve: Quagsire, water gun! Quagsire fires a water blast, hurting Houndour badly. Houndour faints. Ahmad: WHAT!? Steve: Woo! One shot K.O. The tournament continues with battles such as Dakota vs. Reo (wtf), Steve vs. Gary (in yer face, oak), etc. Finally, it was Steve vs. Dakota ��. Dakota: Sorry Steve, but I'm gonna win. Steve: Um..no I am. Announcer: This will be a full six on six match. When either trainer is out of usable Pokémon. The match will be over. Ahmad: I don't know who to root for so I'm not. Korrina: Let's go, Steve! Let's go! Abi: You can do it, Dakota! Steve: Scyther, stand by for battle! Scyther pops out of his Pokéball. Dakota: Scyther, eh? Reaper, show your strength! Dakota sends out Reaper, a Scizor. Reaper: You think you can defeat me? Scyther: I know I can Steve: Scyther, quick attack! Scyther starts running really fast at Reaper. Dakota: Dodge it and use Metal Claw. Reaper dodges and strikes Scyther with a metal-coated claw. Scyther faints. Steve: What? Dakota: Come on, Steve. I thought you said you were gonna rekt me. Steve, returning Scyther: Umbreon, go! Umbreon, yawning: What time is i-*notices Reaper* Oh hey Reaper. Dakota: Reaper, come back. Joltz come out! Joltz, popping out: You're in for a shock! Umbreon: Really? That's so cliché Joltz: Yeah, I know. Steve: Umbreon, Dark Pulse! Everyone but Steve: SERIOUSLY!? Steve: What? Umbreon starts to attack...but. Dakota: Joltz, Pin Missile! Joltz's spikes glow green and they shoot spikes with bug energy. They tear through to Dark Pulse and defeat Umbreon. Announcer: AND JOLTZ THE JOLTEON HAS DEFEATED UMBREON WITH ONE HIT! STEVE, SEND OUT YOUR NEXT POKEMON! Steve: Oh, you're gonna hurt now! Kabutops, Slice and Dice! Dakota: Well then, Joltz, return. Tyler, you're up! Steve sends out Kabutops, while Dakota sends oout Tyler, a Tyrunt. Announcer: AND BOTH TRAINERS GO FOR FOSSIL POKEMON! THIS TRULY IS A FIGHT OF THE BEST! Steve; I got you this time. Kabutops, Water Pulse! Everyone but Steve: ENOUGH WITH THE PULSE MOVES! Steve: No. Tyler dodges the water ball and clamps his jaws on Kabutops. Dakota: Way to go boy! Steve: Slash! Tyler jumps and makes Kabutops Slash himself. Kabutops faints. Steve: Crap! *returns Kabutops* I got this! Go, Exploud! Exploud: I'm gonna win! Dakota: Tyler, return. I'll win this fast! Lucas, take the field! Lucas: Ready when you are! Dakota: Aura Blast! Steve: Dodge it! Lucas fires a blast of aura while Exploud tries to move out of the way, but is knocked out. Steve: No...I...give... Dakota: Come on, Steve! Don't be a loser like Gary! Gary; Hey! Korrina: Steve, if you keep battling. I'll show you a little something. *winks* Steve: Oh, alright. Luxray, go! Luxray: Shocking, isn't it? Dakota: All your electric types have no sense of humor. Steve: We're working on it. Dakora: Lucas, return. Sparky, beat your friend! Sparky: YE- wait, what? Dakota: Do it! JUST DO IT! Sparky: Ok. No need to act like Shia Labeouf. Dakota: How did yo- (Thinks) FLASHBACK At the lab... Dakota: Hey I'm going to Trumpmart to boycott. Steve: Kbai. Dakota leaves. Steve: Hey guys, wanna learn about pop culture? All pokemon: YEAH! End flashback Dakota: Damn it, Steve. Steve: What? They deserve to know. Sparky and Luxray: He's right! JYNX! You owe me a Fresh Water Dakota: Are you guys done talking? Sparky: Yep Dakota: Good. Sparky, let your aura shine through! He reveals a Mega Ring and taps it. Sparky Mega Evolves. Mega Sparky: YEAH Luxray: No fair! I can't Mega Evolve!' Mega Sparky: Sorry Steve: Double Team! Luxray clones himself Luxray Clones: Can't hit us! Mega Sparky: Yeah I can! He uses Electric Terrain, creating a storm cloud on the ground. He then uses Thunder, hitting all the clones, defeating Luxray. Steve returns him. Steve: Doing good, Dakota. Dakota: Thanks. Steve: *pulls out a Pokéball* You're my last hope. *kisses it* CHARIZARD, I CHOOSE YOU! Dakota: Return, Sparky. I knew you would use him, Steve, you here's my choice; FOREST! They release their repsective pokemon. Steve: Bad move, Dakota. Sceptile's a grass type while Charizard is Fire and Flying. You're in trouble. Dakota: Ah ah ah! Just watch. You can even have first move! Steve: Okay! Blast Burn! Charizard releases a huge blast of white-hot fire. Dakota nods. Smoke clears and reveals Forest above all the damage. He's glowing orange-Detect. Steve: NO! Dakota: Rock Slide! Steve: Wha- Forest lands and then his eyes glow white. Multiple rocks fall on Charizard, defeating him. Steve: NOOOOO Dakota: At least you still get Korrina's GIFT. Steve: OOO_ oh yeah. Bye. He runs off into the stage. Korinna: Ready? Steve: Uh huh... She grabs him and runs off. Dakota: Welp..I guess I win. Announcer: AND ANOTHER FLAWLESS WIN BY DAKOTA. He hands him the trophy and he walks to Abi, Ahmad and Iris. Dakota: Abi, who beat you? Abi: Reo, before you beat him. Dakota Oh. THE END Category:Episodes Category:ARPS Category:UEE